bakuganrebootfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Şablon:T3
(PANTING) (GROWLING) : Get ready to lose, Dan. : You should be used to it by now. : Take 'em out, Trox! (ROARING) (GRUNTING) : Nice going, Drago! : Now counter that with Twisting Inferno! (GRUNTING) : Saw that coming! (CRASHING) : No! Do our best move, Drago! : Let's go! Flame Wave now! : That would leave me open. : Um, you're already open. : Just because it's a practice match doesn't mean you shouldn't try, Drago! : Okay, Trox! This is it! (GRUNTING) : Wah! : Drago! (GRUNTING) : Finish it! Sonic Uproar! (GRUNTING) : I won! Wynton rules! : New teams, you guys? : Hmph! : But Dan, we always lose when I do just what you say. : We just need to practice so we can win. : Trust? Bakugan are born to battle. You should be the one trusting me, Dan! (LAUGHING) : Is it morning already? : I dunno, eyes closed. : So very tired. : But still, this was the best day of my life! : Oh, word. : The Awesome Ones. We rock! (ALL CHEERING) (ALL GROANING) Drago, Trox ve Gorthion: Huh? : I'll upload that stuff tomorrow. Right now, I need some Z's. : I totally hear that, Lia. : You totally do not need Z's. You need battles! Drago, Trox ve Gorthion: Lots of battles! : Feel free to keep going, guys. (YAWNING) Kids like us need to sleep a lot, eat things, do bathroom stuff, maybe take a shower once in a while. : Too much information, Dan. I'm trying to sleep here. : Snap out of it! I need to fight in a real Bakugan battle! : Sure, soon, like tomorrow. Drago, Trox ve Gorthion: Bakugan battle! Bakugan battle! (GETTING LOUDER) Drago, Trox ve Gorthion: Bakugan battle! Bakugan battle! : Give it a rest! I can't sleep with all that racket! : So tired, but I can't even sleep, (STOMACH GRUMBLING) : because I'm so hungry. : Trust me guys, you do not want to be around Wynton when he's hungry. : Fine. Dan and I will go and get some food for everyone. : Me? : You're the only one standing up. Plus, your mom and dad left us lunch money. : Okay, have a nice walk, you guys. : We'll be waiting, so hurry! : Like I don't get tired, huh, Drago? : We need to battle more, Dan. If we wanna get better, we have to keep at it and... : Are you still going on about that stuff? : I feel that you are holding me back from my full battle potential. : Drago, you popped out of the ground like a month ago. What potential? : We can learn through battle! Look around you! Potential battles everywhere! Those humans for example. : You can't battle humans! : Okay, that tall green creature! : That's a tree. It doesn't move, and we don't fight plants! : That metal monster is eating humans! We should battle it, Dan! : That's a bus. You ride in it to get places. : Listen. We battle Bakugan. Only Bakugan! Why are you so focused on battling? : So I can get stronger? And to be honest, I'm actually not sure myself. : A monster! : Call the cops! : It's the end of the world! : A Bakugan? (PEOPLE SHRIEKING) (SNORING) : How much sleep do they need? : Too much. I'm done waiting. (AIR HORN BLOWING) : Ah! : I don't wanna say this twice. I want a triple-double burger, chocolate shake, hold the chocolate, and all the cash you got in the joint. Heh-heh-heh. : This... This can't be happening : Don't you read stuff online? That's a Bakugan. : Hey! Stop right there! What do you think you're doing anyway? : Isn't it obvious? Is my shake ready yet there, buddy boy? : Y... yes sir. : I wouldn't keep me waiting if I were you. : C... coming! : What is this clown up to? Bakugan should never ever be used like this. : It's despicable! Really? And who put you in charge of my Bakugan. : You're a brawler, right? Mantonoid. : Why don't we settle this with a Bakugan battle? : Works just fine for me. Let's do this! : Dan, this is a real Bakugan battle. Put up the Drome. : Put up the Drome? What is that? : Hurry! : No idea what you're talking about, but here it goes. : Drome up! : Uwah! : What? : The Drome keeps everyone outside of it safe. Now we can really battle! : Are you ready? : Here we go. : Bakugan! Brawl! (ROARING) (SHRIEKING) : Heh-heh-heh! Oh, gross. Needs chocolate. : Drago! Twisting Inferno! (ROARING) : Time to play! : Whoa! : Mantonoid! Ventus Trap! (GASPING) (GRUNTING) : Drago! Trox ve Gorthion: Wakey wakey. : Don't even think about it. (CRASHING) (GRUNTING) (SHRIEKING) : Look out, Drago! (GRUNTING) : That's so sad. You have no idea how to use a Bakugan, do you? Control a Bakugan, you control the world. : What do you mean "control your Bakugan"? : Well, how else do you get it to do exactly what you want? : You can't be serious! : Huh? : It's not about control at all! Bakugan are our friends! : Drago, remember what Trox did to you in practice earlier? Let's use that. : ♪ Bakugan brawl, it's a big brawl ♪ : Okay, Dan! : ♪ Battle Planet ♪ : ♪ Bakugan brawl, it's a big brawl ♪ (GRUNTING) (ROARING) : ♪ Battle Planet ♪ : ♪ Battle Planet, Battle Planet ♪ (SHRIEKING) : Heads up! Now the enemy's behind you! Get it together! : Thanks, Wynton! Trox's move really helped us to get back on track. : What do you suggest now? : I know what we need. Drago, stall for time. : You got it, Dan. : Mantonoid! Optic Beam! (SHRIEKING) : Forget the kid. Hit the Bakugan! : Big Blast! (CRASHING) : Let's do this, Drago! Dan ve Dragonoid: Flame Wave, let's go! (ROARING) ♪ Bakugan brawl, it's a big brawl ♪ ♪ Bakugan ♪ ♪ Bakugan brawl, it's a big brawl ♪ ♪ Battle Planet ♪ (SHRIEKING) (CRASHING) : So that's what it's like to lose. Not much fun at all. : Bakugan are our friends. We shouldn't try to make them do bad things! This town is under the protection of the Awesome Ones. Don't mess with us again. : You'll be eating those words when I see you next. Better watch your step. : Here you go. : Thanks a lot, sir! : On the house, my friend. : Wha? : As thanks for saving my burger joint. : No problem. : What is "on the house"? : Free food! : Mmm. Thanks for the grub! : So you beat this weirdo and they gave you free food? : Yeah, but now we know there are jerks out there who want to use Bakugan for evil. : If I ever come across someone like that again, let me tell you... : Have a Bakugan battle! : Bakugan battle? You mean right now? : Yes, that works! : As soon as we finish eating. (SNORING) : We'll practice quietly. These guys deserve a little rest.